


Jared was a bad man

by deadsamdean



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsamdean/pseuds/deadsamdean
Summary: Jensen finally thinks he has found a foster parent that will love him. Maybe Jared loves him a little bit too much.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 146





	Jared was a bad man

**Author's Note:**

> Hate comments will not be responded to. I do not condone pedophilia in real life

When Jensen was two years old, his mother died in a house fire. He had no other family, and no one wanted to take him in, so he was sent into foster care. It was hard for him, since he was constantly plagued with nightmares about his mother dying. He had seen all of it, and he had to run outside alone after his mother got caught inside with the burning flames. He had survived with minor injuries, and was sent on his way to his first house. He didn’t understand foster care, and acted out, like toddlers tend to do. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t be with his mommy, and why he had to live with these strangers. 

When he was four, he finally understood that this was the way things had to be. Moving from home to home, where he lived until the family got sick of him, and he would be sent to the next home with nothing but the clothes on his own back. He had forgotten what his mother even looked like, only dreaming about fire and screaming when he had nightmares, which were infrequent although terrifying. 

Things were stable, until he met Jared. His usual foster homes had a number of siblings, and a mom and a dad who left him alone most of the time. Jared was different. He was larger than life, and the first day they met, the older man had insisted on helping Jensen get to sleep. The man lied down with him in the bed, his strong arms wrapping around the much smaller boy. 

Jensen curled into the warmth, letting out a small sigh. No one had given him a hug in months, not unless he was hurting. 

“J-Jared?” He speaks nervously, looking up at the bigger man. His eyes were wide, confused, but wanting to trust him. 

“Call me daddy, okay, sweetie?” Jared responds softly. “You’re going to be here a long time, okay? I’ll look after you” He whispers, meaning it. He knew this boy hadn’t felt a loving touch in the past few years of his small life. Jared wanted to be nice to him, even though he had to admit that the idea of a young boy so dependent on him made him incredibly aroused. 

Jared had a dirty secret. He loved children, and this boy was the first one who seemed like he would be perfect. No family to care about him, and all he needed was a bit of love to make him trust Jared. 

“Daddy..” Jensen whispered again. “Are you going to sleep with me?” His small voice was so unsure, a tiny hand coming to grip into Jared’s shirt as if he wanted the older man to stay. Jared licked his lips, feeling his cock twitching. 

“Of course, darling. I won’t go anywhere” He leans down to kiss his forehead gently. “Close your eyes, Jensen, get some sleep” He murmurs, as he pulls the boy closer in his arms, his clothed crotch brushing up against him. He bites back a small sound, his free hand going down to rub himself through his underwear. 

He knew it was still too early to follow through with what he was thinking, but he was already believing that Jensen was ready for this. All he had to do was make the boy feel better afterwards, right?

Jensen gives a small nod, closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep, feeling secure and loved for the first time since his mother’s death. It didn’t take long for him to pass out, curled up in Jared’s arms. 

Jared had continued to stroke himself slowly, his cock aching to be inside the boy. He thought he had more self-restraint than this, but apparently he was wrong. He eased himself away, hurrying over to his own room to get what he needed from the box under his own bed. A bottle of lube, a painkiller and a small plug for afterwards. 

Making his way back to the boy’s bedroom, Jared moves his hand back into his underwear to stroke himself, trying to relieve the ache. He closes the bedroom door behind him as he strips himself off, uncovering Jensen from the blankets, the four year old sucking his thumb as he sleepily rolls over a bit. 

Jared carefully slides off his pyjama pants, along with the pastel blue briefs before he rolls the boy on his stomach. Each movement was gentle so he didn’t wake the boy. He didn’t want him to fight back before he had even started. Jared slicked up his fingers as he looked over the boy’s pale body, tiny against his own. His cock looked massive compared to him, the length of Jensen’s arm, and just as thick. The comparison made his cock twitch. He was going to ruin this boy, and he would make him love it.

Once the lube was warmed in his fingers, he spread one of his cheeks, rubbing his slick fingers all around his hole before he sinks his little finger inside, feeling the tight heat. He groans softly, before he slowly starts to work his finger, in and out, timing it with the boy’s even breaths. When his finger started to move easier, he swapped it with his index finger, adding more lube again before continuing to stretch him. He didn’t want to hurt him more than he could fix.

Jensen started to fuss when he felt two fingers start to press inside him, his little body wriggling away a bit in sleep, before a heavy hand moved to his hip to hold him in place. He didn’t wake, but Jared knew he was running out of time. His fingers kept moving evenly, stretching him methodically. 

A small while later, he presses a third finger in with some difficulty, and Jensen lets out a little sound, like he struggled to take in a breath. It only worked to turn Jared on further, as he sunk three fingers deeply in him, letting them sit there as he reached for a pillow. He carefully raises Jensen’s hips, wedging the pillow under him to raise them for a better angle. 

Jensen settled back down moments later, on the edge of sleep as Jared slides his fingers out of him. The older male slicks up his cock liberally with lube, before he moves his body over the young boy in front of him, lining up the blunt head of his throbbing cock to the slick hole his fingers had been moments ago. He begins to push, having to force the head into the tight ring of muscle.

With a sharp, unhappy gasp, Jensen finally wakes up, his little hands grasping into the sheets as his body tries to jerk away from the massive thing pushing inside him. 

“O-ow!” He cries out, as Jared finally pushed himself in, the man groaning at the tightness around the head of his cock. His big hand rested between Jensen’s shoulder blades, holding him in place as he continued to push, inch after inch of his cock deeper inside the young boy. 

When he finally bottomed out, he could hear Jensen sobbing under him, the boy inconsolable as he tried to crawl out from under him. His efforts were futile though, as Jared’s cock and hands had him completely trapped and helpless to the abuse happening to him. 

“Deep breaths, baby... Daddy’s gotta do this, okay?” He murmurs down to him, his cock pulsing with the need to move. He needed Jensen to relax under him, his hole far too tight to thrust in yet. When he felt the muscles ease up, Jared started to slide back out, stopping at the head of his cock before using his body weight to sink back into him, much faster than the first time. 

Jensen grunted as it was shoved right back inside, followed by another round of broken wailing, the young boy feeling nothing but pain as he was stretched wider than he had ever been before. He couldn’t speak, and his tears made it hard to see anything but the outline of his own pillow. 

Jared kept moving above him, his hips slowly working in and out, his cock going to the hilt with each slow thrust. He was moaning, oblivious to Jensen’s terrified sobs underneath him. He didn’t care anyway, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy. 

When he pulls out completely, Jensen thinks he’s finished, and he breathes a sigh of relief as he tries to pull himself away. He’s stopped quickly by Jared grabbing his hips, moving to flip Jensen onto his back with his legs spread wide. 

“Not done just yet. Wanna see how pretty your tummy looks like my cock inside you” He slicks himself up again, before pushing Jensen’s legs back up, and forcing himself right back in unceremoniously. He groans again, his hips flush with Jensen’s ass as his hand moved to the boy’s stomach, feeling the large bulge in his underfed belly. 

“So fucking pretty” He compliments, as he grinds in him, hard and deep. His hand moved up next to cover Jensen’s mouth as the boy sobbed, before his hips started to work harder, rutting inside him as he chased his orgasm. He fucks into him harder with each thrust, pounding into the tiny body under him. 

Jensen was crying uncontrollably, his body limp and helpless to Jared’s lust. He had never hurt this much in his whole life, and he didn’t understand it. He didn’t know what was happening when he wet himself, but Jared noticed the pee on his stomach and smirked. 

“Little baby can’t handle it?” He questions, his hand moving to rub the small, soft penis, rubbing in the urine. “Might have to put a diaper on you” He teased, before groaning again, thrusting deep again. 

“Gonna cum, baby boy” He moans, his hips speeding up for a moment longer before he shoves in one final time, his cock pulsing his load inside the boy. It leaked out around Jensen as he rolled his hips once more. 

Jared slides out slowly, watching the cum dribble out of the wide hole, stretched open to the size of a coin from the size of Jared’s cock. The boy didn’t move, his body relaxing against the pillows. 

“I-it hurts...” He lets out another small sob, but had calmed down considerably now that Jared wasn’t inside him anymore. Jared reaches over to get the plug, holding Jensen’s thigh apart as he eases it inside him, pushing it into place to keep the cum inside him. 

“There we go… Would you like some medicine to make it feel better? Then you can come sleep in my bed, okay?” He speaks softly, stroking along Jensen’s tearstained cheek.   
“We can just cuddle and I’ll make you feel better, okay?” He smiles kindly as if he wasn’t the one who was just hurting him. Jensen only nodded, knowing he had no other choice. His arms reached up for Jared to pick him up, needing to be carried to bed. 

Jared wipes him clean, followed by himself. He hand feeds Jensen the painkiller and some water, before he lifts the boy up, carrying him naked back to his own bedroom to sleep. He lies with him, curling around the smaller body and hissing his forehead as he closes his eyes.

“Sweet dreams, Jensen.. I love you.” He whispers, before settling down to sleep, not feeling any guilt at all.


End file.
